Party Time
by Orangedcgirl
Summary: Tomi is stuck at a party with a drunk Demyx, and needs Cloud and Leon to come get her. [language, alcohol, yaoi, impliedness][CloudLeon][AU]


**A/N:** Second story! HUZZAH! --spazzes-- This originally spawned from a weird-ass dream I had once. Dunno why I decided to write it down. It just happened. And I think it turned out pretty good, I like it. So enjoy, and don't forget to review after you read!

A zillion thanks to meh bestest pal and beta, Mal! Who just so happens to make a little cameo appearance here, as well. Dunno what I'd do without you, your ideas totally saved this story.

**Pairings:** most prominently Leon/Cloud, but mentions of Riku/Sora and Axel/Roxas. 'Cause I heart yaoi. :)

**Warnings:** Lotsa language, alcohol use, mentions of yaoi (that means boy/boy luff. Don't like, don't read), and implied things. YAY FOR IMPLIEDNESS! x3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Tomi, Sean, and Mal. Well, I don't really own Sean or Mal either, but... whatever. Squeenix owns the rest.

* * *

Tomi pushed through the suffocating crowd of drunk, dancing people, trying to find an empty space to breathe without someone either crashing into her or trying to make out with her. Damn horny drunks can't keep their hands to themselves. 

How the hell had Demyx talked her into coming to this place, anyway? The music was pounding in her ears, giving her a splitting headache, and she swore loudly as she was suddenly smashed between the wall and two guys making out. Cursing the existence of alcohol and those stupid enough to ingest so much in such a short amount of time, Tomi elbowed them off of her and continued on her quest for air space.

She had to admit, it had actually been fun in the beginning. Just dancing with her friends and having a good time. Then some idiot had brought out the beer, and now… It was just a house full of drunken eighteen- to twenty-year-olds packed together in the living room, pressing up against each other like sardines in a very small can.

She hoped Demyx hadn't been drinking. He was… weird, to put it gently, when he was drunk. Not that he wasn't weird when he was sober, but whatever. Actually, seeing him drunk really helped her make the decision to never, ever touch alcohol as long as she lived. Also, the fact that when she was younger, her dad had been a drunken bastard and had the habit of kicking her from room to room every night helped quell the urge a bit.

Kicking aside some guy that had passed out on the floor, Tomi finally managed to reach the edge of the mosh-pit-turned-hump-pit. Damn people and their damn booze… Now, where the hell had Demyx gone? Since her car was in the shop, Tomi had gotten her best friend to drive her everywhere. He'd driven her to the party, and she had no way of getting home without him. Hopefully he was sober… Demyx wasn't one to drink very much, but Tomi never knew what he was up to. Gods, if he had gotten drunk and was banging up some dude in one of the bedrooms upstairs… Tomi shuddered and made a mental note: for all future parties, Demyx would stay within her sights at all times. Leaning against the wall, she sighed and rubbed her temples. If she didn't get out of this hellhole soon, she was going to kill someone.

Just then, someone jumped up on the kitchen table in front of her, and started a striptease. With a jolt, Tomi realized it was her friend Sean. What the hell! He must be totally wasted in order to do something like that. He was normally kind of shy. With another sigh, Tomi decided she should go save him before he did something else he'd regret. Walking up to the table, she grabbed the back of Sean's jeans (he'd already taken off his shirt) and tugged hard. He came crashing to the ground, whining in protest. Grabbing his shirt from the table also, Tomi looped her arm around Sean's and hauled him to his feet, dragging him to a fairly empty part of the room.

"What the hell, Sean?" she said angrily, one hand on his chest, pinning him to the wall. "You don't drink." Sean just giggled drunkenly.

"You're pretty when you're mad…" he slurred. Frustrated with her idiot friend, Tomi slapped him across the face. Sean looked at her with his mouth agape, and seemed to come to his senses a little. Rubbing his cheek, he mumbled obscenities as Tomi shook him by the shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him. "You _can't_ drink, you're only nineteen." With another sigh, she let go of her friend. "Come on, help me find Demyx. And put your shirt on. Dumbass." Tomi shoved his shirt at him, motioning for him to put it on. He fumbled with it for a few minutes, unable to find the right way up. Tomi finally got irritated and snatched it from him, flipping it right side up and shoving it over his head. Ignoring Sean's protests, she dragged him through the crowded living room, searching every nook and cranny for her best friend.

"DEMYX!" she yelled over the blasting of the music. "DEMMIIIIKUUSUUU!" Positive that he wasn't in the living room, she moved on to the kitchen, still pulling Sean behind her. "HEY DEM- YAAAH!" Tomi screamed and fell backwards, her death-grip on Sean's arm toppling him as well, as her friend tackled her to the ground. The back of her head hit the tile with a brain-rattling _thunk,_ and she groaned loudly. "Fuck!" After her head stopped spinning, she noticed Demyx was still on top of her, arms around her waist, face nestled in her neck. She tried pushing him off, but he wouldn't budge. "Demyx, get the _hell_ off me, or I'll castrate you."

"I don' wanna." He nuzzled her neck with his nose, then pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Infuriated by her friend's actions, she kicked viciously at his legs.

"You're fucking gay, dammit! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Tomi yanked at his hair, trying to get his head off her neck. Demyx just whined loudly. Finally, Tomi saw a pair of hands grab Demyx by the shoulders and drag him off. Glaring daggers at him, she climbed to her feet, brushing off her clothes. She seized the front of Demyx's shirt, shaking him roughly. "What the fucking hell is wrong with you, dammit!"

"Hey, stop that!" Demyx squealed, the jerking motion making him feel nauseous. Tomi stopped shaking him, but held on to his shirt with one hand. With her other, she again gripped Sean's wrist, who was standing behind Demyx, having been the one to pull him off of the angry girl.

"I'm glad to see you're not as drunk as I thought you were," Tomi said to Sean, who was standing next to her normally, not weaving or showing any signs that he was as wasted as he had been a few minutes ago. He simply nodded, his eyes glazing over a bit. Well, he was still drunk. Tomi pulled Demyx towards her a little, giving him a little shake so his gaze centered on her.

"Demyx, look at me." He looked, eyes glazed over. "Give me the car keys." He squinted his eyes, unable to focus properly. What did she say? Peas? Another shake. Shit, did she _want_ him to barf on her, or what? "Demyx. Keys. Now." Oh, _keys_! He mumbled something, too quiet for Tomi to hear. "What?"

"Dunnowheretheyare," he said, almost incoherently. Tomi sighed, hanging her head.

"You don't know where they are." Damn stupid drunks. Why does she always get stuck with them? "Are they in your pocket?" She let go of the front of his shirt just long enough for her to plunge her hand into his pockets to search for the keys, without Demyx being able to fall on top of her again. No luck, he didn't have them. Tomi cursed under her breath, taking hold of Demyx's shirt again so he couldn't run away. She didn't feel like chasing after him at the moment, and she sure as hell wasn't going to help him if he did something stupid. Like the spray-cheese incident at the last party they went to. Tomi shuddered at the memory. _That_ was not pleasant. Shaking her head, she turned to Sean. "Well, how 'bout you? How'd you get here?"

He gaped stupidly at her before regaining his senses and composing himself enough to answer. "Marly." Marly, huh? Tomi glanced around, looking for her pal Marluxia. She finally spotted him, up on the makeshift stage in the living room, wildly jamming on an air guitar while headbanging. It didn't help that he had a beer bottle in his hand, which was sloshing around as he played. Well, that counted him out. She'd have to find another (sober) person to take them home, as soon as possible. Another minute in this boozed-up hellhole and she was going to go insane.

Tomi frantically wracked her brain, trying to think of someone she could call to come pick them up. Riku was with Sora (and they'd left a threatening message on her cell phone, saying that if she ever interrupted them again, they'd egg her house. Not that Tomi was keen on it. She still couldn't get that last image out of her head… --shudders--); Axel had dragged Roxas off to "try out apartments" because they were currently homeless (or at least, that's what Axel said they were doing. Tomi just thought it was yet another excuse for them to make out without any interruptions); Zexion was… somewhere, but she really didn't feel like calling him, they hadn't been getting along very well as of late; Mal was in London, probably wreaking havoc on every King's Cross station in hopes of finding proof that magic really existed (shit, that girl was crazy)… There was no one left. They were all either busy or out of town, or just too lazy to get off their asses and save her.

Tomi groaned, throwing her head back in irritation. How the hell was she supposed to get home? She couldn't very well walk; it was almost four miles away. Damn her stupid drunken friends! If only she'd stayed at home, she could be snug in her pajamas, playing random, childish pranks on… She gasped. There _was_ someone she could call (and why the hell she hadn't thought of him before was beyond her)! She wasn't doomed to drown in this sea of drunken morons after all! Sitting Demyx and Sean down at the kitchen table and keeping a wary eye trained on them so they didn't try to run away, Tomi pulled out her army-green cell phone. She dialed and put the tiny phone to her ear, desperately praying that she wasn't interrupting them, and hoping they would listen to her even if she was.

* * *

_BRRRING!_

"Nnng…huh?" Cloud jolted awake, wondering why the hell his head was ringing.

_BRRRING!_

"Mmmnnnguh…" Dammit. Fucking phone. Who the hell would be calling this late? Cloud wrapped an arm around Leon's waist and pressed his face into his lover's shoulder, while simultaneously trying to smother himself with his pillow. Whoever was calling could go to hell.

_BRRRING!_

Cloud felt Leon shift underneath him, and suddenly the warm shoulder was gone. "Hello?" Dammit. Why the fuck had Leon answered the damn thing? They had been so comfortable, too, and could have stayed comfortable if it weren't for the damn…

"Oh my god, Squall! I'm so happy I got ahold of you, I really need your help… Erm, I wasn't interrupting you or anything, was I?" Tomi's voice blasted so loud that Cloud could hear her clearly, and Leon thought he felt his ear start to bleed.

"Nah, we're just sleepin'." _It's two in the freaking morning, of course we're sleeping_, thought Cloud tiredly. "Where… are you?"

"Well, I'm at that party, remember? And, see, Demyx and my dumbass friend are totally smashed and can't drive me home, and since my car's in the shop I can't get home by myself, and this place is full of drunk assholes and I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Leon sighed. Leave it to Tomi to get herself stuck with drunken idiots with no way of escaping. "So… you need a ride?"

"Could you please? I'd really, really, REALLY appreciate it, and never, ever, ever, EVER bug you and Cloud again, I promise, I'll lock myself in my room, I'll stay away from drunks and parties, I'll never go to a party again! Just GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Leon smiled. Sounded like she was desperate. "We-ell, I _guess_ we could _probably_ come get you, though it would depend on whether Cloud wants to or not. It's his car."

"Whaddya mean, if he _wants_ to? I'm his sister, dammit! It's like-- Demyx, get that out of your mouth! You don't know where that's been! Fuck, it's like looking after a goddamn three-year-old. Anywho, back to what I was saying, it's like one of the laws of being a big brother. He has to come get me every time I'm stranded at a party with no way out!"

"Wanna sleep," Cloud muttered, trying in vain to unplug the phone cord, which Leon held only slightly out of his reach.

"Pleeeeease, Cloud? I NEED YOU!"

"Stop fucking yelling, dammit! You're loud enough as it is!" Tomi started to sniffle, and Cloud sighed. "Fine. We'll come get you. What's the address?"

Tomi gave him the address, thanking him profusely. "Thank you so much, Cloudykins! I LOVE YOU!"

Leon wrote the address down on a piece of paper, while Cloud grumbled and tried to stuff the pillow in his ears. "Alright already, just shaddup, will ya?" Cloud mumbled into his pillow.

"Yay! Please come save- mmph! THE HELL!" Tomi screamed suddenly, causing Leon to drop the phone and Cloud to swear loudly. When Leon picked up the phone again, all he could hear was Tomi yelling at the top of her lungs at someone named Demyx. "DON'T YOU FUCKING KISS ME, YOU FUCKING RETARD! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING TOSS YOU THE HELL THROUGH THAT WINDOW?" This was followed by much cursing on Tomi's part, and squeals of pain from someone next to her. Leon sighed. He felt sorry for whomever it was that made Tomi angry. He'd been there once, and it wasn't pretty… He tried to calm Tomi down, before she murdered someone.

"Tomi, be quiet." More yelling. "Tomi, shut up!" A high-pitched wailing noise started up. "TOMI! Shut the hell up!" He yelled into the phone, and finally the cursing and squealing stopped.

"Oh, Squall. You still on the phone? Sorry 'bout that…" She didn't sound sorry at all. More like if-I-stay-here-one-more-second-I'm-going-to-break-something-and-it's-gonna-be-your-head kind of angry. Scary.

"S'okay. We'll be there in about half an hour. Try not to kill anyone." Leon hung up. He then turned over and shook Cloud, who had fallen asleep again. "Cloud. Wake up. We gotta go pick up Tomi." Cloud mumbled something that sounded like, "Fuck off." Leon sighed and climbed out of bed. Kicking his clothes around on the floor, he found his pants and pulled them on. Seeing that Cloud was still snoring away, Leon shoved him again, harder this time. Too hard, on accident. Cloud rolled off the edge of the bed, landing on the floor with a curse. Leon smirked. "Oops."

"What the goddamn hell was that for?" Cloud grumbled, rubbing his head where it had collided with the ground. "Just leave me alone, I wanna sleep. Don't care about Tomi…"

Leon rolled his eyes as he tugged his t-shirt over his head. "Well, you should, considering she's your little sister." He found Cloud's jeans and tossed them at the man's head.

"C'mon, I'll be waiting in the car. Hurry up." Leon left the room. Cloud scowled, cursing his luck that Tomi always managed to get herself stuck somewhere and expected him to come bail her out. Stupid sister. Pulling on his shirt, Cloud unwillingly allowed his feet to carry him to the door. Jamming his hands in his pockets, he cursed quietly as he walked to his car, silently promising himself that he was going to make sure Tomi never went anywhere again.

* * *

_Dammit. Fucking music… Giving me such a fucking headache…_Tomi scowled and pressed her palms against her forehead, while trying to bat Demyx's hands away from her and Sean with her elbows. The three were sitting on the concrete steps outside the house, awaiting their rescue from the evil party of drunken morons. Tomi sighed and scooted Demyx a little farther away from her. Thank God Leon and her were friends. If it had been just Cloud home alone, he would've hung up on her and left her there without a second thought. The girl frowned, and started making extensive plans to torture Cloud in the future. Maybe she could turn on the fire sprinklers while him and Leon were having sex or something… Nah, then that would affect Leon too. Tomi liked Leon too much to do anything to irritate him. Her thoughts were interrupted as she was forced to swat Demyx again for leaning too close to her. What about dumping an ice-cold bucket of water on him at three in the morning? She knew Cloud hated cold water, _and_ waking up early, and she didn't have that spare key to his room made for nothing… She was interrupted once again by a loud, blaring horn that caused her head to implode. 

"_Fuck!_" she yelled loudly, startling the poor wasted boys next to her. She glanced up sharply, only to find a grumpy Cloud and ruffled-looking Leon sitting in Cloud's car at the curb.

Tomi gasped, and immediately shot up and ran to the car. She leaned in the open window and wrapped her arms around Leon's neck, hugging him tightly.

"OHMYGODSQUALLI'MSOGLADTOSEEYOUILOVEYOUSOMUCHTHANKYOOOU!" she babbled almost incoherently in her apparent excitement to finally be getting away from the party. Leon merely smiled and tried to unwind her arms from around his windpipe, as he was having some trouble breathing.

"Tomi, let him go. You're strangling him." Cloud motioned for her to get back. She immediately complied, and Leon rubbed his throat.

"Oh! Sorry, Squall!" Tomi squeaked. Cloud cleared his throat, and gestured to the two boys Tomi had left sitting on the step.

"Are they coming too?"

"Yeah, they don't have any other way of- DAMMIT!" Tomi had turned around to see Demyx straddling Sean on the step, lips meshed together in a rather heated kiss. Tomi furiously stalked towards them and pulled them apart. "Dammit, Demyx, would you stop making out with Sean? He's not gay, I already fucking told you that! LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE, YOU HORNY BASTARD!" She yanked them to their feet and tugged them after her, muttering under her breath about "damn horny drunks that can't keep their fucking hands to themselves".

When she reached the car, she noticed Cloud chuckling into the steering wheel and Leon trying as hard as he could to keep his face straight. "Oh, and just what the hell are you two laughing at?" Tomi growled, shooting death glares at her brother and his lover. "I had to put up with this the entire time, it wasn't fun. Damn drunken, horny Demyx trying to molest everything in sight the entire damn fucking time!" She yelled at the pair as she stuffed her friends into the backseat. At the last sentence, Leon finally cracked. He laughed so hard he doubled up and almost hit his head on the dashboard. Tomi and Cloud just stared at him open-mouthed, so unused to Leon showing any emotion at all, let alone actually _laughing._ And out loud!

"AAAH, Leon's showing emotion! Run, it's a sign of the apocalypse!" Tomi said jokingly, while crawling over Sean's lap in order to plop herself down in the middle seat, trying to keep Sean and Demyx separated.

"Err, Leon, you okay?" Cloud asked his boyfriend as the laughter started to die down.

"Mmm… yeah… sorry." Leon wiped his eyes, and the laughter stopped. He looked nervously at Cloud still gaping at him as if he'd just announced he were straight. "Umm… let's just go, shall we?" This seemed to snap Cloud out of his daze, and he quickly put the car in drive and sped off.

"So… what're we going to do with your friends, Tomi?" Cloud asked his sister, glancing up into the rearview mirror at the three teens squished in the backseat. It seemed that Sean had finally passed out and was leaning heavily against Tomi's shoulder. She shoved him roughly to the side before replying.

"Well, Demyx was planning on spending the night anyway, because his apartment is being fumigated," she explained, poking said friend in the forehead as he stared at her, eyes glazed over. "Dunno about Sean, though." She pushed him over a second time. She found it amusing that he always managed to find a way to get on her nerves, even when he was unconscious.

Cloud sighed. "I guess he can stay the night, too. I just want to get home and sleep…" He stared straight ahead at the road, trying as hard as he could to keep his eyes open. Tomi felt a vague sense of alarm, and slapped the back of her brother's head. "Fuck!" he cried, angrily rubbing his head. "What the hell was that for?"

Tomi giggled, and Cloud glared at her through the mirror. "Didn't want you falling asleep on us, now," she said, though her mischievous tone told Cloud that she had done it just for the hell of it. He mumbled curse words under his breath, shooting a sidelong glance at the brunet in the passenger's seat, who was again trying not to smile.

"Yeah, yeah, wiseass. Let's just get you home before I decide otherwise and chuck you and your stupid friends out of the car." Tomi frowned and "humph"ed at his words, crossing her arms and shutting up immediately.

The next twenty minutes went by peacefully and without any kind of sibling violence, to Leon's relief. Those two could really fight if they wanted to.

Arriving at their house and pulling into the garage, Leon glanced back at Tomi and her friends. Demyx had somehow managed to stay conscious, but looked like he was going to pass out any second. Sean was already out like a light, and Tomi tiredly nudged him off of her so she could undo their seatbelt. Cloud put the car in park and immediately got out, not waiting for his sister or boyfriend, and headed straight towards his and Leon's room.

"Hey Squall, could ya lend me a hand?" Leon turned to see Tomi trying to tug Sean out of the car, while at the same time keeping Demyx from falling over.

"Sure." He headed over and scooped Sean up from the car, then carried him into the house. Tomi followed behind, still pulling Demyx behind her. "Where should I let him down?" Leon looked around the house, eyeing the couch thoughtfully.

"In my room," Tomi replied, unfolding the pull-out bed from the couch and shoving Demyx onto it. The boy fell asleep almost immediately. Leon looked at her questioningly. Tomi sighed. "I don't trust him and Demyx in the same bed." Leon chuckled, then went into Tomi's room and set Sean down on the bed. When he came back out, Tomi hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything, Squall." Leon smiled at her.

They both turned to listen as Cloud's voice drifted out of his bedroom. "Hey Leon, you coming to bed?" he asked seductively. Tomi raised an eyebrow and nudged Leon.

"Better get going there, huh? Don't want him to fall asleep on you." She grinned at him. Leon blushed, and headed for the bedroom.

"Oh, just one thing." He turned around and waited impatiently as Tomi settled herself down onto the sofa bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. "If you do… you know, _do it_… Can you at least wait 'till I'm asleep, please? I don't need to hear you. I already have a nice little gallery of lovely images in my head that I'd like to forget, and I don't need to add yours to it." She smiled at him from under the blankets. Leon simply nodded and turned to enter the bedroom.

"Nighty-night, Squall. And good night, brother dearest!" Tomi hollered towards the room. She knew Cloud heard her, but there was no reply. She only heard the soft _click!_ as Leon shut the door.

Snuggling into the soft blankets, Tomi let her mind shut down as she was finally allowed to rest. _That damn party really took a lot out of me. See if I ever fucking go to a party again… _She smiled and shut her eyes, ignoring the small, intrusive noises coming from Cloud and Leon's bedroom, as she drifted happily off to sleep.

…Or tried to, anyway. The noises from the bedroom suddenly weren't so small; in fact, they were becoming very annoying and rather… loud.

"I'M NOT ASLEEP YET, DAMMIT!"

* * *

So whaddya think? Press that little button down there and leave me a review. No flames allowed, though. All flames will be bottled and given to Axel for Christmas. Constructive criticism is welcome, however. And please do note the word "constructive". Blunt evilness will not be tolerated. Only I can do that. x3 


End file.
